sisters of the konochie
by toboe108
Summary: the gang find out that Toboe is a girl and is the leader of a gang called the black dragons along with 4 sisters it's going to be hectick but amissed it all Kiba finds love in Toboe but will it survive
1. they find out

Wolf's rain x Naruto x OC

_Wolf's rain x Naruto x OC _

Toboe is female

**The sun was blazing down on the gang as they made their whey towards the next town across the dessert. Toboe ,a light brown she-wolf the youngest of the pack, was walking at the front with no care in the world, as she was heading towards her home town, none of the others knew that, She had grown up on the borders of a dessert.**

"**Kiba, where are we going" asked Hige a yellowy brown wolf with a collar on that looked really uncomfortable. **

"**To Kohona, why" replied Kiba the pack leader, he was a snow white wolf with crystal blue eyes "Because its hot" replied Tsume a grey wolf with a white cross scare on the front of his chest cut in before Hige could reply "And what's with the runt anyway, he not even complaining"**

"**Well if you must know 1. I am not male I am female 2. I was brought up on the edge of a dessert and 3. Where heading towards my home town now any more questions. Nope good now we are three minuets away from Kohona" Toboe snapped**

**Blue a raven black half wolf was very impressed; she also liked the idea if another female in the group **


	2. she has a sister and can sing

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"**Naruto" screamed a young girl about 7 with bubblegum pink hair down to her waist and emerald eyes her name was Sakura "where is my diary" **

"**How am I supposed to know it's your diary" said an orange clad boy the same age with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes the boy in question was Naruto **

_**Back with the gang **_

**Toboe sensed a sand storm coming so they had to take cover in an abandoned cave "Toboe! TOBOE!!" cried blue as she tried to get her attention **

"**oh hi blue did you say something" toboe replied in her dream like state as she looked out across the dessert **

"**Yes I did, what's wrong you seem dazed" asked a worried blue who also had a sweat drop on the back of her head **

"**oh nothing, it's just i'll be seeing my little sis again and I don't know how she will reached to me being back and that I haven't found her birth brother for her yet" replied Toboe to a know utterly confused Blue turning round to face Blue, toboe could see she was confused and quickly added "she's adopted my …um...mum ...um…adopted her and then I was left to raise her, she should be about 7 now, I left 2 years ago to look for her brother with no such luck" looking down cast "oh" was all that Blue could mutter suddenly she noticed Toboe was not there she looked around and then went over to Kiba hopping he would know.**

_**Somewhere in the desert **_

**Toboe had been walking about an hour and she found a lone tree she sat down and started to sing**

_**With the guys**_

"**where did she go" sighed Kiba looking out across the vast dessert he heard the sound of singing so they followed it **

_**With Toboe**_

**Toboe was just starting to sing when the boys got there she was singing with a guitar non of the boys could figure it out they where all thinking 'what the hell where did she the guitar from and what the hell is she wearing' as she was sat wearing a crop top that stopped just above her belly button and cycling shorts with a cream skirt on top with leg wormers and heeled sandals her hiar was in a pony tail as she strummed the first notes and sung **

kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru

gomen ne nani mo dekinakute

itami wo wakachiau koto sae

anata wa yurushite kurenai

muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu

senaka mukete satteshimau

on the lonely rail

watashi tsuiteiku yo

donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae

kitto anata wa kagayaite

koeru mirai no hate

yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni

my way kasanaru yo

ima futari ni God bless...

todokete atsuku naru omoi wa

genjitsu tokashite samayou

aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai

anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

semete utsukushii yume dake wo

egakinagara oikakeyou

for your lonely heart

yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo

me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou

watashi kakugo shiteru

kurai mirai datte

tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne

my wish kanaetai noni

subete wa God knows...

anata ga ite watashi ga ite

hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta

awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara

kizuato nazoru

dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo

donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae

kitto anata wa kagayaite

koeru mirai no hate

yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni

my way kasanaru yo

ima futari ni God bless...

**They where gob smacked non of them knew she could sing like that, non of them know that she could sing let alone that good **


End file.
